A vehicle is an apparatus to move on the road by driving of vehicle wheels for the purpose of transporting persons or cargo.
A vehicle can perform basic traveling functions and additional functions for user convenience, for example, an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air-conditioning control function, a seat heater control function, a function for communicating with an external terminal, etc.
The vehicle may include a heat unit configured to control additional functions, and may further include an input/output (I/O) device configured to input/output operation information of the additional functions.
The vehicle may further include a communication module to communicate with a server, a base station (BS), and a user equipment (UE) acting as an external terminal, may transmit and receive information to and from the server and the external terminal using the communication module, and may output the received information through a speaker, a display unit, and a vehicle terminal.
In this case, the communication module may use at least one of a wired communication scheme and a wireless communication scheme.
Specifically, a communication module configured to perform wireless communication is referred to as a telematics unit.
The telematics unit may basically include a wireless modem to access a wireless communication network, and may provide a Radio Frequency (RF) data service implemented by a joint production between a vehicle manufacturing company and a mobile communication enterprise.
A mode transition time in which the CAN communication unit awakes and then switches to a sleep mode is much shorter than a signal reception time needed when the above-mentioned vehicle transmits a remote signal of the telematics unit to a plurality of CAN communication units during a standby mode in which the vehicle stops driving, such that it is impossible for the above-mentioned conventional vehicle to transmit a remote signal to a destination.
That is, the CAN communication unit contained in the communication module awakes and then switches to the sleep mode rapidly. As a result, another CAN communication unit switches to the sleep mode while one CAN communication unit receives signals, such that it is impossible to transmit the signals received by the one CAN communication unit to the other CAN communication unit.